The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to floating gate semiconductor devices, such as non-volatile memory devices, having increased charge retention capabilities and faster program/erase cycles.
Non-volatile memory (NVM) devices, are used in various types of computer memory, for example, flash memory devices. NVM devices are typically formed using either bipolar or metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) technologies. An NVM device generally includes a floating gate separated from a control gate by a gate oxide layer. The floating gate is adapted for receiving electrons during a program cycle. A plurality of secondary devices, including the control gate, may be formed above the floating gate and be electrically isolated from it. Since the floating gate may be surrounded in its entirety by a highly resistive material, the charge contained in the floating gate may remain unchanged for extended periods of time.